Mulder and Scully Go Clubbing
by LuvPotionNo9
Summary: Funny...man..I'm bad at summeries....all ages admitted...parental guidence for me mentioning types of alcohalic drinks...but it's funny!


Mulder and Scully go clubbing

Disclaimer: I don't own the X Files, or any cool night clubs, at that.

Scully's phone rang. It was 11:37 PM.

"Scully," she said

"Hey Scully, it's me," said Mulder from the other line.

"Oh, hi Mulder what's up with you on this fine, Friday night?"

"Hey Scully, you wanna go clubbing with me?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me,"

"Mulder... it's 11:40 at night! We just got home from one of our hardest cases and you wanna party??"

"Is that a crime?"

"As far as I'm concerned, yes, it is!"

"C'mon....you know you wanna...."

"Mulder.....I dunno...."

"Sounds like a yes to me! I'll pick you up at 12:00, leave ya some time to get ready!"

"W-what---?"

"Bye Scully..."

Great, not only was she tired, but now her parter wanted her to go clubbing?? 'Jeez,' she thought 'what am I gonna wear?'

"I know!" Scully exclaimed to herself "I'll wash my hair color out and suprise Mulder!!"

She then remembered she had gone shopping with Monica and bought some cool clothes! She didn't really know what she was gonna use them for, but now she knew! She quickly stepped into the shower.

After Scully got out, she found those clothes and got dressed. She had to do somthing with her hair.....but what? She then remebered she had a quick hair extension kit!! It was too perfect!

As Mulder pulled up to Scully's apartment, he turned the radio on SMOOTH JAZZ. Scully's favorite station. He had rented an awsome black sports car convertable. The license plate read 'PARTEE'. He had also taken the liberty of picking up Monica and John. Monica so Scully wouldn't be bored with just him, and John so he wouldn't be bored with Scully. He hoped she wasn't wearing one of those work suits that she always wore. He was wearing a white t-shirt with some jeans, but Monica told him he looked 'cool'.

Monica and John were in the back seat. Monica was wearing one of those sparkly butterfly shirts that was a halter-top. The butterfly was red and pink.

John decided to have fun and wear a shirt that Monica had given him that bore the words SPEAR BRITNEY. Mulder loved that shirt. As did John.

Mulder finally saw the profile of Scully emerging from the door.

Scully walked up to the car door and Mulder almost didn't let her in because he didn't think it was her.

She had on the same top Monica had on exept the butterfly was green, matching her eyes. And tall, black boots. Green eyshadow complemented her outfit, along with green lipstick and black eyeliner made her black handbag that said BEBE in sparkles stand out alot better than not having the eyeliner on would have. A short leather skirt tied it all together. But there was one thing that stood out the most. Her hair was BLONDE. _Long , _strait and blonde.

Monica looked at John and smiled. "I bought her that outfit!" she whispered to him, sounding proud of herself. But John and Mulder just kept staring......

"Hi people!" Scully said, smiling at them all, looking pleased with herself.

"Scully, is--is that you?" Mulder said in disbelief

"What? You don't like it?" Scully said, raising her eyebrow.

"Scully, I LOVE it!!!!" Mulder said.

"Me too!" John joined in.

Monica stabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

Scully got in the car and said "Let's get going!" Then she reached over to the radio dial and put it on RAP & R&B!!!!!

When they got to CLAUSTRAPHOBIA the club, they all got out of the car.

It turned out that Monica had on the same outfit that Dana had on. Exept everything that was green on Dana was either red or pink on Monica. Though Monica's hair had red ribbons and red sparkles in it. And Monica's hair was really, really curly!!

The first thing they did when they got inside was head straight to the bar!

"I'll have a green apple martini, to match my outfit," said Scully to the bartender.

"And I'll have a cinnimon martini to go with my outfit," said Monica.

"Oh...uh...gimme a bloody mary." said John.

"I'll have a firecracker!" yelled Mulder over the noise. Suddenly, the whole place became quiet. "W-what?" he said to everyone. Everyone was watching him.

"Mulder, what's a firecracker and why are all these people staring at you like you're crazy?" asked Scully, slightly embarrassed because everyone was staring at them.

"A firecracker," Monica explained to Scully,"Is one of the strongest drinks in the world. In some countries, it's even illegal! Whoever can finish it, within an hour, get's 1 million bucks!"

"Woah, it must be pretty strong! It's not even that much!" Scully said, eyeing the bartender as he made the firecracker.

"Here you go little ladies," the bartender said a couple of minutes later as he handed Scully a neon green martini with a peice of green apple on a toothpick inside it. And Monica the same exept hers was red and it had a stick of cinnimon in it.

The place was still quiet. Everyone had taken seats and was watching closely.

"There you go," the bartender said as he handed John his bloody mary and Mulder his firecraker.

The firecracker was in a martini glass that had a seperater in the middle. A blue liquid on one side and a red one on the other.

Mulder smiled and took the seperater out. The two sides mixed together and as they did, sparks flew from the glass and the drink turned purple.

"Mulder, be careful," Scully said.

"It's okay, Scully, I've done it before. It was hard, but I've done it before."

"You have?"

"On my 21st birthday. Honestly, Scully, how'd ya think I payed for collage? Of course back then it was $500,000."

The bartender, who's name was Larry, Scully noticed on his nametag, yelled, "Okay, Mr. Mulder, you're hour starts.....NOW!!!"

For 58 minutes, Mulder just stared at it.

'What is he doing?' Scully thought.

When he had 1 minute left, he picked up the glass and gulped it down in 1 drink!!!!!!

"Mmmm...." he said, "Spicy!"

Everyone there cheered and screamed!!! Mulder had just won 1 million dollars!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"That was quick," Monica said simply, like nothing particularly exciting had happened.

"HUHH???" Scully said to Monica, "Mulder just won 1 million bucks!!"

"Uhh....yeah... he's the all time champion of the world!" said Monica, so it's not really THAT big a deal..."

"HUUUHHHHH???????" Scully screamed.

"What?" Monica asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey peoplez!" Mulder said as he walked over to them. Then he let out a small hiccup.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled.

"What?" Mulder said.

"You're the champion of the world??!!"

"Uhh..yeah...I guess..."

"Mulder, what are you doing with all that money??"

"Well, most of it's foreign, so I spend it when I'm in other countries,"

"Do you have british money?" asked Scully, getting excited.

"Probably....why?"

"I feel like partying somewhere else tonight!"

So Mulder recieved a check for 1 million bucks and went to the 24 hour bank to cash it in.

Then the gang hopped on a private jet to England! They decided to meet Skinner, Kersh, and Leyla Harrison there. They sent them their own private jet and sent them on their way! They also decided to invite Krychek because he was being nice to them that particular year.

When they arrived, they called all the night clubs in London and reserved tables for the next month! They partied all night long until 5:00 AM!!!! They weren't that wasted, but they decided to take a lemo anywayz! Plus, they had 5 million bucks in British money to spend!!! They took the lemo to the private jet and spent the night in Paris, Frace!!! The nicest hotel in Paris was where they stayed!!!! But, they weren't tired yet, so they rented some mo-peds and zoomed around the romantic city until dawn!!!

The next morning, they had breakfast at the best place to have breakfast in France!! It was called Le' Petite!! Breakfast cost $500! But it was goooood!!!

The night before everyone had to go home, they went clubbing for one last time! Scully was wearing a form fitting sapphire blue dress with real blue sapphire earrings and a real blue sapphire necklace that Mulder had bought for her! She had clear high heel shoes on, which showed off her new pedicure (blue nailpolish of course!) She wore blue lipstick.

Monica had on a neon yellow tank top and neon pink high heeled sandles on her feet. She had black leather pants on and her hair was all feathered and pretty. She looked like somthing right out of Charlie's Angels!!! She had pink lip gloss.

Leyla was wearing her hair in low pigtail french braids. Her dress was black, and sleeveless! Her shoes were as well black and she had black nailpolish on her hands, and toenails!! She had black lipstick on.

The men, who all wore brown, tieless, suits, escorted they're dates into the club. Krychek had Leyla as a date, Kersh had some french chick he met while on a tour bus. Skinner had to go home early because of work.

As they entered the club, the music was BUMPIN!!!!!!!!!! Scully and Mulder went out onto the dancefloor and so did Kersh and his date. Monica and John headed to the bar. As did Leyla and Alex.

Leyla was telling Alex of her favorite agents' adventures and her own. He didn't seem bored at all. In fact, he seemed....interested in her stories!!

John and Monica both ordered Firecrackers. The club didn't go quiet like it did back in the states, but about 10 people came over to watch.

"Your time starts now!" yelled the bartender and he turned over a sandtimer.

Both John and Monica released the two sides into eachother and watched as it crackled and sparked.

"Cheers!" John said as he raised his glass and clanged it against Monica's.

At the same time, they both swallowed the whole think in 1 gulp!!

They got 50,000 french dollars, which is about 100,000 bucks. The people that were watching clapped and John and Monica took a bow.

Then the song Worlds on Fire came on.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!" Monica yelled to John. "LET'S DANCE!!!!!!"

So they danced to that song.

Then, Leyla's favorite techno/dance, song called I See Right Through to You came on!

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, "LET'S DANCE ALEX!!!!"

So they danced to that song!!! Half way through it, Leyla ran up on stage and started singing to it!!!!! Everyone clapped when she was done!!!!

Then, Scully and Mulder's favorite song How Bizzarre came on!

So they danced like professionals! Tango mixed with hip hop and jazz! Mulder lifted Scully into the air and he twirled her around!!! By now everyone was watching! She took his hand and she twirled even more! At the end, the whole place was a madhouse! Everyone wanted to learn to dance like them!!!

Then J.Lo's Waiting for Tonight came on and everyone danced freestyle.

Then that song faded into silence....

A loud voice over the loudspeaker said "Ladies and Gentlemen!! I'd like to present our special guest....ALICIA KEYS!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone cheered and clapped and then the song Fallin' came on! Scully and Mulder danced slowly and so did John and Monica, and Kersh and his date, and Leyla and Alex!

That night lasted until 6:00 in the morning! And on the last day, Mulder took everyone out for french pastries!!!! Dana and Mulder shared a danish and Monica and John shared a cinnimon roll, Alex and Leyla sipped a chocolate coffee drink, and Kersh and his girlfriend, Geniveve, fed eachother vanilla covered almonds!

When they all had to go home, and back to work, they all felt different.

Scully kept her long hair, but she dyed it red again, and started being a little more casual at work. And in public. Now all the cute guys noticed her at work! But she didn't really care.

Monica and John bought the whole FBI donuts and coffee for a year!

Mulder, learned never to tell anyone else about his secret stash of money! HeeHee!

Alex and Leyla broke up after a while, but they still went clubbing together now and then.

Kersh had trouble leaving his girlfriend, but she promised she would write.

(Kersh didn't know this because he didn't speak french!)

Scully and Mulder went clubbing (in America) every other Friday night, and always invited Kersh, Skinner, Leyla, Krychek, Monica, and John to go with them. And eventually, Mulder and Scully won a dance compitition against some of the best in the world!

Isn't it awsome how a simple suggestion can turn into somthing unforgettable?!!!

END or is it??......


End file.
